The Move
by dmsfanman
Summary: The time has finally come for Daria to move to New York and start her new job. If only things were simple and easy. The time has come for Daria to truly realize that college is over and true adulthood has begun. This is the 11th and final installment in this series on Daria's senior year in college.
1. Chapter 1: Departure

The Move

 **Chapter 1: Departure**

It wasn't often that Daria had a headache, but now was one of those times. She was seriously thinking of taking something for it. Looking around all she saw were empty walls and floors. The charity truck had taken all of Tom's furniture away. What was left were the two metal folding chairs they had pulled out of a dumpster, which they would throw back in the dumpster once the movers arrived to pick up Tom's boxes. She had suggested to Tom that at least a few pieces of furniture be moved, but he had decided against it. They were all second hand and fitting for a college student's apartment. He really wanted to start over in New York – even if money were tight for the first few months. Well, at least as tight as it can get for a Sloane working for a major accounting firm trying to live on an accountant's starting salary.

The day was warm and they had the windows open. Tom was stacking boxes in a pair of shorts, sandals, and no shirt. Despite her headache, Daria was enjoying the view. Tom was fit, but not an athlete. His short sandy hair, gray eyes and chiseled features made him plenty handsome for her. She still didn't truly understand how this boy from old money had managed to fall in love with her. Even after she broke up with him at the end of high school he had slowly but surely pursued her until they got back together at the end of last summer. She not only admitted to herself that she loved him, but also that she still had much to learn about being a decent girlfriend. Now they both had jobs and were moving to New York.

Tom paused a moment and looked over at Daria. How he loved her shoulder length auburn hair, her oval face, and brown eyes. She was thin, but as far as he was concerned had curves in the right places. To Tom she was more beautiful today than when he had fallen in love with her back in high school. She was now an adult woman. He had spent years getting them to the place they were now in their relationship. He asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Daria looked at him over the top of her big round glasses. "I'm thinking about digging in my overnight bag and pulling out some pain killer. I have a headache. I think it is some combination of stress, dust, and sitting on these awful folding chairs."

"I guess with a headache there is no finding a good way to relieve it without pills. It occurred to me we could do something about the stress!" Tom commented while giving Daria a half-smile.

Daria gave Tom a look of disgust, "Not on a hardwood floor, mister. I like a little cushioning. Besides, the movers are supposed to be here soon. Now be a passable boyfriend and hand me my overnight bag. It is sitting there next to my suitcase."

Tom handed Daria the bag and commented, "Only passable?"

As she dug in her bag looking for some pain killers she said in total deadpan, "You are when you entertain ideas like that without the proper accoutrements! There it is." Daria pulled out a bottle of pills, put two in her hand and walked over to the sink. There she put the pills in her mouth, cupped her hands to catch some water and washed them down. Turning around she leaned up against the counter.

Tom walked over, put his arms around her and gave her a big kiss.

After their lips parted Daria said, "Mmm. I know somebody who is going to need a shower before we head for the train."

Tom finished up his work with the boxes and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. The few towels he had sitting out were second hand and would be thrown away with the folding chairs.

Daria paced around the apartment. Staring out the bay window she was wondering what she was going to do about an apartment in New York. Sure, she would stay with Tom until she had something, but she didn't want to stay too long. He certainly wanted her to stay. She knew he would be overjoyed if she just moved in! But, she had already been over that with him. She needed to prove to herself that she could make it on her own. That meant having her own apartment and covering all her own expenses. It would be tight. It would be difficult and clearly her apartment and furnishings would not be new and shiny. Still they would belong to her. She certainly didn't want to leave herself vulnerable to having to suddenly fend for herself after a breakup! Truthfully, though, she did not think that would be likely.

Tom came out of the bathroom dressed in shorts, sandals, and a polo shirt. As he approached Daria the noise of a large diesel powered truck could be heard in front of the house. "They're here!" Tom said. Moments later there was a knock on the door. Tom opened it and let the driver into the apartment.

It only took about a half hour for the driver and his helper to load up Tom's things and complete the paperwork. As quickly as the truck had arrived it was gone.

Daria looked around and exclaimed, "Wow. Just like that your college experience is over. Two trucks come and everything is gone. Doesn't it make you kind of sad?"

"Not really," Tom replied. "I had a good time here. I made what I consider some potential lifelong friends. But, it was never meant to be a permanent state. It was education to prepare me for what comes next in my life – a career." Walking over he put his arms around Daria and whispered in her ear, "Besides, by moving on I get to be closer to you. We will be in the same city. You know you are always welcome to stay with me."

Daria hugged Tom. It wasn't often that she hugged him first. But right now she needed the warmth of his body and the feeling of his touch. What was wrong with her? This was not a great crisis! It wasn't even like spinning out in her mother's SUV. She had a job and a future waiting in New York. So did he. So why on earth did she feel scared? Why did she feel the need to hang on for dear life?

"It's OK Daria. You can let me see your emotions. Let me in and I will do what I can to help," Tom whispered. "I am here and I love you." He kissed the top of her head.

Daria felt so stupid. She released Tom and looked up at him saying, "This is stupid. I have no reason to feel like this. To feel scared is crazy."

Tom held Daria's hand and caressed it. Then he looked deep into those beautiful brown eyes and said, "It is perfectly normal to feel apprehension and even fear when starting something new. The old was comfortable, but now we are stepping out into the unknown. But, we are stepping out together. Yes, we are each starting our own unique jobs in New York, but we still don't know what we will find. Will we like our jobs? Will we be able to get along with the people there? Will we succeed or will we crash and burn?"

"You know you're not helping," Daria said in total deadpan.

"Daria, you are the most intelligent person I know. You will succeed. All you have to do is try. Look at how you succeeded at Raft. Have confidence in yourself. Do the job. People will be happy you are there. Trust me. This will be exciting and fun! I will even be able to brag that my girlfriend is one of the writers for Sick, Sad, World!"

"So it is about you bragging," Daria deadpanned.

"No," Tom replied. "It is about you succeeding because you are intelligent, talented, and capable. The bragging is just a side benefit for me!"

Daria hugged Tom again and said, "I know you are just trying to help me. Maybe this feeling will go away. I just don't see me resolving this for a while. We should just head to the train station. We don't want to miss our train!" With that she released Tom, walked over and put her duffle around the handle of her rolling bag. Then she said. "Don't dawdle Sloane, we have a train to catch!"

Tom laughed, grabbed his bag, and the two headed out. Tom closed and locked the door, dropped the key in the mailbox, and then they started walking the six blocks to the Newtowne train station.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Chapter 2: Arrival**

Tom and Daria walked through Penn Station pulling their bags behind them. It was like walking through a beehive there was so much activity. Their goal was the taxi stand on 7th Avenue. After being bumped, jostled, and sometimes blocked, they finally arrived only to stand in line. It felt like at least 20 minutes before they reached the front of the line and were actually getting into a taxi. Tom gave the driver the address of his apartment and they were off.

Daria didn't know what third world country the driver came from, but it was clearly one where the rules of the road were merely mild suggestions. It was certainly true that they made their way through the traffic of New York, but the experience was heart stopping. Daria could swear she saw her life pass before her eyes at least three times on the way to Tom's apartment! She was truly surprised when they arrived and there was not a trail of carnage lying in their wake.

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the door. They walked into the building and over to the elevator. Tom pressed the button. The sounds coming out of it sounded like a cat in pain.

Daria looked at Tom as the elevator door opened, "You really expect me to get into that thing?"

"It's fine. It is just older and makes a few noises."

"Kind of like my parents?"

"Yeah, mine too. Lately my mother's knees sort of squeak when she walks."

"Hmm. My Dad makes popping noises. I don't know if the sound comes from his knees or his hips. He's sort of like one of those kid toys with the clear ball, handle, and the colorful plastic things inside that make noise as you push it along the floor."

"Does he blame his father for that?"

"Only indirectly. Mostly he blames Corporal Ellenbogen and the obstacle course."

The elevator arrived at the third floor, the door opened and Tom and Daria exited with their luggage in tow. They turned right and walked down the hall to apartment 34.

"Ready?" Tom asked.

Daria deadpanned, "Sure. It's an apartment isn't it? It is not an amusement park or opium den, right?"

Tom turned the key and cracked open the door. First he turned to Daria and said, "Close your eyes!"

"Really?"

"Yes. I insist. Also, give me your hand."

"Very well." Daria closed her eyes and allowed Tom to take her hand. He led her into the apartment, though she was still towing her bags behind her.

"Now open them," Tom said.

Daria opened her eyes. She was clearly standing in the living room of a one bedroom apartment. The thing that struck her was that there was furniture. She saw a couch – it looked like one that reclined, TV on a TV stand, table with four chairs. Tom took her hand again and led her to the bedroom. It had a king sized bed with two night stands and a dresser. None of the furnishings were lavish, but they did look functional and comfortable. Back out in the living room, she noticed a worktable and chair plus a couple of mobile file cabinets.

Daria asked, "So where did all this stuff come from? You never told me about any of this!"

Tom chuckled, "Well, first I wanted to surprise you. Second, this is the value of having a good relocation person. I was able to see pictures of these things on the internet and then call the store and order them. I was even able to get a stacking washer and dryer, which are in the bathroom. When it was time for the delivery, the agent had someone here to meet the truck. They came in and set stuff up. I ordered the sheets and things out of a catalog and again the agent picked them up when they arrived and put them on the bed."

"I would ask you how you paid for all of this stuff, but then I know you are a Sloane."

"Be nice, Daria. This furniture is my graduation present. My mom was particularly insistent that I have some decent things in my apartment." Tom leaned over and gave Daria a quick kiss. "You are welcome to stay with me as long as you like."

"Thanks, Tom. I know. I love you, but we have been over this before. Tomorrow I need to start looking for my own place."

"And toward that end I have a surprise for you! On the table you will find a list of available studio apartments. My relocation specialist created the list. They are all in reasonable places at reasonable prices, well as reasonable as anything in New York can be. Tomorrow she will start emailing daily updates to you until your find something. Again, these places have been vetted. They are safe so that your boyfriend – not to mention your parents – won't worry."

Looking at Tom, Daria deadpanned, "I'm not sure if I should thank you or be mad at you. You know I want to accomplish things here on my own."

Tom took a breath. They had fought over this whole business of her 'making it' in New York more than once before. He had to choose his words carefully here. "Daria, you will make it on your own. However, that does not mean that you should avoid using resources you have available. Neither I nor the relocation specialist has pushed you to select any particular apartment. All we have done is see that you have a list of quality rentals. We are simply assisting you in shortening your search and making certain you do not get 'ripped off.' Please admit that this is helpful."

Daria looked at the floor and said quietly, "OK, Tom. I will thank you then. I won't be angry."

Tom took Daria's head in his hands and tipped it up to look deeply into those beautiful brown eyes. "So, let's unpack and then we can run to the market down the street and get a few groceries to get the kitchen started! The gift included silverware and dishes, which are in the cabinets. After we get some groceries we can try one of the neighborhood restaurants. We'll worry about cooking tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Daria replied.


	3. Chapter 3: Hunting and Gathering

**Chapter 3: Hunting and Gathering**

Tom and Daria stood in the middle of an empty studio apartment. Daria commented, "Good God what is that smell?"

Tom replied, "I detect curry and onions. But there is something else there as well."

Daria deadpanned, "I am guessing something to do with overripe feet or a simple lack of bathing. Maybe it is a dead animal or person hidden behind a wall. Scratch this place."

At the next apartment, which actually had a "den" that was more like a tiny bedroom with no door, Daria walked over and looked out the window. "What a wonderful view," she said with more than a little sarcasm in her voice. "A brick wall across an alley and if I look down I can see right into the dumpster. Oh look, is that a body in the dumpster? The view here coupled with having to walk up three flights of stairs makes this place a delight! I'll bet if I opened the window I could get a good smell of what is in the dumpster. Let's go Tom."

Three more apartments each had their own deficiencies. Those ranged from bugs to mold to floorboards so creaky that you could hear every movement in the apartments around you. Daria even wondered if the walls were so thin in one place that the people realized the fight they were having might as well be on the radio! It also seemed that none of the superintendents that let them into the apartments were in the least bit interested in renting anything. They were more like key holding zombies. Daria feared for her brain!

"This next place might be interesting," Tom said.

"How so?" Daria replied. "What makes it special?"

"First of all, it is a newly built building. Second, they are offering economy efficiency apartments."

"In other words, really tiny apartments," Daria quipped.

Tom went on, "Yes. But, these are especially small. It says here the whole place is 20 by 20 (6 meters x 6 meters). So, you have 400 square feet (36 sq. meters), which means that they had to get variances in order to call these apartments. They are bigger than hotel rooms, but not apartment sized – even in New York."

"They can't be worse than some of what we have already seen," Daria replied in total deadpan.

They walked up to the building and pressed the buzzer for the superintendent. A voice came over the intercom with a thick New York accent. The tone sounded like someone who had gargled with gravel, but only after smoking for about a hundred years. "Yeah. What do you want?" Daria wasn't sure if the owner of the voice was a man or a woman.

Tom piped up with, "I'm Tom Sloane and with me is Daria Morgendorffer. Sheila from NY Realtors called you this morning regarding a showing."

The voice of what Daria assumed had to be a troll responded, "Yeah. Come in. I will meet you by the elevator." With that the buzzer sounded indicating that the door could be opened and Tom and Daria walked into the building. Daria hoped simply not to be eaten.

Looking around the lobby area, Daria noticed that it was neat and clean. There was a bank of mailboxes numbered for each unit. The superintendent was standing by the elevator at the end of the lobby and had already pushed the call button. Surprisingly the person was not a hunchback. There were actually two elevators. The farthest one from the entrance arrived first.

"Hi. I'm Gert. Get in," the short, heavy woman with stringy gray hair said pointing into the elevator. "I have one unit available on the seventh floor." Looking at Daria her eyes narrowed and she quipped, "You're lucky if you take it sweetie. It's the highest the fire department can reach with their ladders."

'OK,' Daria thought to herself. Professionalism was not the strong point of this superintendent. I wonder how many equivalent packs a day I smoke just standing next to her. She just hoped that the apartment was decent and she would never have to deal with the super. There was no sales pitch as they went up in the elevator. Just silence. Finally the door opened and they stepped out.

"Follow me," Gert stated curtly. They turned and walked down the hall. She reached into her pocket, pulled out a key card and unlocked the door.

Tom and Daria walked in and immediately surveyed the apartment. It was small, but efficiently designed. To the left there was the bathroom – tiny, but it had a tub with shower, toilet, sink and full wall mirror behind the sink – much like in a hotel room. To the right was a double closet. On the left beyond the bathroom was a closet with louvered doors, which contained a stacked washer and dryer. Past the linen closet was a small kitchen area. The kitchen was tiled out about six feet (190 cm) and then the rest of the apartment was open and carpeted, except the bathroom which also had tile. The walls were all painted white.

Gert said, "If you like it, I need first and last month's rent plus one month's rent as a security deposit. You also need to have decent credit. If you give me everything today, then I can probably let you move in day after tomorrow."

Neither Daria nor Tom said anything. They just continued to look over the apartment. Tom had a small flashlight with him and looked in and behind the washer and dryer.

Gert said, "I hope you two aren't planning to make this your love nest. These places can only be rented to one person, since they are so small."

"Not to worry," Tom said. "I have my own apartment."

"Oh. So you're the gay friend. Every girl seems to have one these days. They help with decorating and picking stuff out. What do you see her putting in this place?"

Daria was rather aghast at the comments made by Gert. She wondered if this was calculated to drive them off or was the woman was just opinionated? She responded, "Tom is a friend. We have known each other for years."

"Whatever," Gert said. "Do you want the place or not?"

"Give us a couple minutes to discuss this, please," Tom said. "Would you mind waiting in the hallway."

"Sure," Gert replied and walked out.

"What do you think, Daria?" Tom asked. "The place looks to be clean and there is no sign of bugs."

"I like it," Daria replied. "At least looking out the window you can see the street below. It is not just a view of a brick wall. But, I don't think I can come up with the funds to move in right away. Even if I ask my parents for the money I am not certain it will get here in time."

"I can cover your move-in," Tom said.

Daria moved up right against Tom and put her hands around his waist. He responded in kind. Tom could feel every curve of her body. "You know I don't want you paying for me," Daria responded and gave Tom a very quick kiss on the lips. "I need to figure this out."

"Look," Tom said while trying to keep his voice steady. Daria's closeness was really starting to get to him! "I trust you. Let me cover the cost to get you in here. You go ahead and ask your parents for help or if you prefer I will wait until you pay me back once you are getting paychecks. I am not in a hurry. If you want this apartment, then I am asking you to let me help you. Please."

Daria looked up at him and gave him anther quick kiss. "I think you are making me soft Sloane. Since you are so insistent, I will let you help me. But, this is a loan. I will pay you back one way or another. My guess is that it will actually come from my parents." Daria released him and stepped back.

"That's fine, Daria. Let's go have you sign the papers."

Gert was waiting in the hallway and they went down in the elevator together to a small office off the lobby. Gert pulled out the standard lease and indicated where Daria had to sign. Tom insisted on at least giving the lease a quick read before she signed.

"What are you now, her lawyer?" Gert asked.

Tom answered, "No. I'm her accountant. Her lawyer is in court today and I told her that I would be sure to read over anything before Daria signed it."

"Ah," Gert grunted. "That explains it."

Tom read through the lease. It was the usual stuff. He paid particular attention to the due date for the rent, determining the condition of the apartment, and return of the deposit upon leaving. It was all very standard and almost identical to the lease he had signed. He turned to Daria and said, "I don't see any problems here. Go ahead and sign."

Daria signed the lease and handed it back to Gert.

Gert asked, "OK. Now I need to see the money."

Tom stood up. He then stuck his hands in his pants and pulled out a pouch. He sat back down, unzipped the pouch and pulled out a wad of $100 bills. He then counted out the amount due in front of Gert. He put the remaining few bills back in the pouch and returned it to his pants.

Both Daria and Gert looked at Tom in shock. Never had they seen someone pull bills out of his pants that way, though Gert had certainly put some in mens' pants in certain clubs.

Gert took the money and counted it again.

"We will need a receipt for that," Tom stated.

"No problem," Gert said. "Now I will just need to verify your employment and check your credit Ms. Morgendorffer. Give me a phone number where you can be reached. I should be able to have your keys ready day after tomorrow."

Daria dictated her cell phone number to Gert. Then she and Tom left the office.


	4. Chapter 4: Feathering the Nest

**Chapter 4: Feathering the Nest**

"Am I getting too old for this?" Daria asked.

Tom responded, "Too old for what?"

"Sugar Tarts for breakfast," Daria replied in total deadpan while looking at the frosted toaster pastries sitting in front of her.

Tom smiled, "I don't know. You do have coffee there as well. That makes you more grown up."

"It's this whole responsible adult thing," Daria said. "Now I have to make real decisions that affect me. On top of that I have to work the eternal summer job."

"Only until you retire, Daria. That shouldn't be more than 40 or so years," Tom quipped.

Daria gave Tom her signature blank stare and remarked, "Thank you Mr. Encouragement. I can always count on you to enhance my feelings of melancholy and angst."

Tom smiled, "I could always say that your sugar tarts are part of a great diabetes starter kit. They have everything you need! They have sugar, processed flour, sugar, and a miniscule amount of fruit somewhere inside the sugar! Eat like that for 40 years and you will certainly be supporting the economy with your insulin purchases."

Daria tore off the corner of one of her sugar tarts and threw it at him.

Without missing a beat Tom caught the bit of sugary treat and promptly ate it. "Thanks for sharing Daria. I do like them. I love you and if I didn't have to go to work today I can think of something we could do that would help you work off all the calories from those sugar tarts!"

"Dork," was all Daria could say.

Smiling Tom said, "Yeah. I know. I admit it. That is also why you love me. The fact is that we are both dorks."

Daria sighed. "You're right. Still, maybe I need to rethink some things."

"As far as breakfast is concerned, consider having some protein. Have an egg and maybe some ham or bacon. Even turkey is good. I'd be happy to whip up an omelet for you in the morning. I could add mushrooms or veggies. Maybe eat a high fiber bowl of cereal and some milk. That can give you good nutrition."

Daria sighed again. "High fiber cereal. Next thing you know I will be ready to collect Social Security!"

"Well, I'll be collecting welfare if I don't get going to work." Tom got up, kissed Daria and put on his tie and suit jacket. As he departed he said, "I love you Daria. I will be home around six o'clock. Go check out the thrift stores and consignment shops we put on your list. You should be able to pick up your keys today! Bye." Tom shut the door behind him.

Daria sat at the table and stared at the wall. Absentmindedly she broke apart her sugar tarts and ate them piece by piece. She sipped her coffee as she ate. Rising after her meal Daria thought to herself, 'Well, now to check out those thrift and consignment stores. I am going to need something to sit on and sleep on in the apartment.'

…..

Daria flipped open her phone and speed dialed Jane's number.

"Daria!" Jane said as she answered. "What's up? Did you find a place?"

"Yes I did," Daria said matter-of-factory. "Tom was a big help by setting things up through the realtor. He also loaned me the money to get the apartment."

"And you sound so excited about it," Jane commented with a certain skepticism in her voice.

"Well," Daria replied. "I just don't feel I have the satisfaction of accomplishment. Don't get me wrong. I appreciate the help. But it is the fact that I needed it and couldn't just do things myself."

Jane was silent for a moment and then slowly stated, "If Tom had not stepped in and helped you would have had to ask your parents to do exactly what he did - at least with the money. On top of that you would probably not have found a way to get something as nice as you did. Am I right?"

With a tone of dejection in her voice Daria answered, "Yes. I would have had to rely on my parents. There is no way I would have had the funds to do this on my own. I would have had to live on the streets or couch surf for at least three months in order to save that kind of money."

Jane chided Daria, "Do you realize how lucky you are to have a boyfriend like Tom? That guy will do anything for you. Not very many girls these days can say that about their boyfriends. There are simply too many selfish and narcissistic guys out there who want entertainment and not a relationship. Too many relationships wind up being two people living two lives and they just bump into each other in bed at night. There is little meaningful conversation and the only topic they might talk about is their kids. Goodness knows I am old fashioned enough to think you might just want to get married before having kids! Of course then you have the divorces because it turns out the people who never talked can't stand each other when the going gets a little rough. At least with my parents they had their arts and benignly neglected Trent and I. You are complaining about someone you sit up with half the night talking. You talk about meaningful subjects and you even dream together." Jane added with a strong note of sarcasm, "Don't be stupid Daria. Appreciate what you have. It is special and that is not because your stole him from me in high school."

"Do you have to bring that up again?"

Jane sighed, "Daria. Tom and I were not compatible. You and Tom are a match made in heaven. Was that a painful time? Yes it was. Did we both learn something? Yes we did. Are we still best friends? Absolutely. I miss seeing you every day."

"Thanks Jane," Daria said. "What are you doing the next couple of days?"

"I just finished a commission and I need some inspiration to start my next project. I'm not taking any summer classes, so I am free."

"Do you want to come down to New York for a few days? I'm sure Tom won't mind you staying here. I could sure use someone to help me decide what to do about furnishing my apartment. I think there is a train leaving in about 90 minutes. Oh, and I will cover your fare."

"Gee, Daria. With an invitation like that how can I say no? I'll throw some things in a bag and head for the station."

"Go to the window when you get there. The ticket will be waiting."

"Thanks Daria. I really look forward to seeing you. I'll call you when I am on the train."

"Great! See you in a few hours." With that comment Daria ended the call.

….

Daria was waiting as Jane emerged from the platform. She ran over and gave Jane a hug.

Somewhat surprised Jane remarked, "Wow! It isn't very often that you come up and hug me!"

Daria looked down and said, "Sometimes even I need to hug someone."

"Things OK with Tom?" Jane asked.

"It is just like I said on the phone. That reminds me, I need to call and tell him you are coming!"

Jane smiles and remarked, "Well, considering I am already here that would probably be a good idea."

The two women walked over to the side of the great room and Daria placed a call to Tom. She explained the situation and then closed her phone. "He says it is fine."

Jane snickered, "Good. I didn't want to have to fight somebody on the street for their cardboard box!"

The two chatted on the way to the subway. Clearly there was much to catch up on, even though Daria had just moved. They arrived at Tom's apartment and dropped off Jane's case. Then they headed over to Daria's apartment.

….

Daria and Jane walked into the apartment building where Daria's apartment was located. Daria pressed Gert's buzzer.

""Yeah?" Gert answered.

"Gert, this is Daria Morgendorffer. Two things. I was wondering if I could pick up the keys yet and second can I get into the apartment. I want to get some furniture."

"I was gonna call you tonight. I got the stuff back and you can have your keys now. I'll buzz you in."

With that Gert hit her buzzer and Daria and Jane entered into the lobby of the building. Gert was in the hall outside of her apartment wearing fuzzy slippers, a dirty pair of jeans, an industrial uniform shirt and she had a cigarette hanging out of one side of her mouth.

"Here you go kid," she croaked in her gravelly voice. "I hope you enjoy the place. This your girlfriend?"

"No," Daria replied. "This is my friend Jane. We've been friends since high school. Tom is my boyfriend."

"Hi," was all that Jane said.

"Whatever you say," Gert retorted. "I'd be worried about that guy. Loafers and all I still say he looks more like your gay friend."

Daria sighed. "Believe me Gert he isn't gay. I know that first hand – and he does have nice hands!" Daria said looking straight into Gert's eyes. "You have a nice rest of the day Gert. See you around. C'mon Jane. Let me show you my place!"

When they reached Daria's apartment Jane said quietly, "I frankly don't see how you avoided punching that woman in the mouth! What you do and with whom is none of her business."

Daria turned to Jane and said, "You know, I think that woman has literally no happiness in her life. You may find the strange coming from me, but frankly I have so much to be happy and thankful about it almost drives me crazy. I have you as my best friend, Tom as my boyfriend, I start a great new job on Monday and I even have a place to live in New York City that will not leave me eating cat food! Sure I am still cynical and the angst is worse than when we were teenagers. But I have matured and I am coping. At least right at this moment I am happy. I feel that I have substantial control over my own destiny."

Jane reached out and hugged Daria and Daria hugged her back. Jane remarked, "I am so happy for you. You don't know how happy it makes me to hear this. Now let's have a look at this apartment!"

Daria unlocked the door and the two went in. Looking around the bare apartment Jane was both surprised and apprehensive. She wasn't an interior decorator, but clearly a 20 by 20 foot space (36 sq. meters) would be a challenge. There was not much space to set up housekeeping. But, this was where Jane's artistic eye and advice would come in handy. She started asking Daria questions about what she liked and items that they both knew about at home. All in all it was a thorough interrogation. Jane took notes and then it was time to start shopping.

Anything and everything can be found in New York. The thrift stores and consignment shops that were on Daria's list had more choices than Daria could believe. The question was: What would she buy?

The two women would spend the rest of the afternoon and part of the evening checking out shops. It was clear they would need the next day as well to find and purchase everything. It was almost 8:00 pm when the two women arrived back at Tom's apartment. Daria let them in and they found Tom sitting on the couch slumped over fast asleep. He was wearing a pair of running shorts and a Bromwell t-shirt. Other clothes were scattered around. Daria walked up, leaned over, and kissed his cheek.

Tom opened his eyes. Since his top half was lying over on the couch the world looked sideways. He saw Daria's bottom half and then there was… He sat up quickly. "Oh hi Jane!" Tom exclaimed. He felt wide awake now. "Daria didn't tell me you were coming!"

"I got an SOS from your girlfriend. She needs my help to decorate her place. I think she wants a look other than 'oversized prison cell.' Something less cold. Anyway, I came down on the train and we have been out shopping."

"Wow," Tom exclaimed. "I would have straightened up if I knew you were coming."

"Don't sweat it, Tom," Jane replied. "Remember, I grew up with Trent. Stuff scattered around was nothing. It was when it started crawling to the washer by itself that I started to worry."

Tom stood up, kissed Daria, and began picking up the things lying around the couch. For a moment he stood there with his work clothes in his arms just staring at Jane. That is the moment she chose to walk up grab him by the shirt and plant a really big kiss on him. She released him momentarily and then repeated it. Tom stood there stunned.

Looking at Daria, Jane said imitating Daria's deadpan delivery, "There. I kissed your boyfriend. Twice. We're even."

Daria could not stop laughing. The scene of Jane kissing Tom while he stood there in his jogging clothes, which were little more than underwear, holding his clothes in his arm was just hilarious. If life had a laugh track, then this was the time for it. It was all she could do to collect herself and then respond in total deadpan, "Yeah. I guess we're even. Just remember that I get to sleep with him. You don't." Jane almost fell on the floor she was laughing so hard.

Tom was wondering what was going on with these two. He decided it would be best to just slip into the bedroom, take a quick shower, and return in decent clothes. Of course after all of this he was going to lock the bathroom door so that the two women didn't figure out some other humiliation for him. Maybe taking them out to dinner would help. Off he went.

While still wiping her eyes, Jane said, "OK. While Tom is off showering, let's see if we can find some movers for you. Is there a phone book around?" As Daria looked for the phone book, Jane said," You know, we both probably ought to apologize to Tom."

"What did I do?" Daria replied.

"Laughed," Jane responded. "I instigated things, but he might have been hurt by you laughing and going along with it. I say we apologize, hug it out, and then get him to buy us dinner. I'm getting pretty hungry."

Stopping for a moment and looking at Jane Daria stated with great confidence. "You are evil Lane."

Smiling Jane replied, "I know. I can manipulate, too. It is part of my charm."

Daria finally came up with the yellow pages. The two opened it up to "Movers" and started looking. "This one sounds interesting," Jane commented. "Four Men to Ferry – if the job is too big we can get four more from Jersey."

Daria just went, "Hmm."

"I'm going to call them." Jane grabbed the book and walked over to the telephone hanging on the wall in the kitchen. She dialed the number and waited. An answering machine responded. She left a message with her cell phone number and the one in Tom's apartment. Both phones could record a message. Then stated that the job would entail picking items up from multiple locations and bringing them to Daria's apartment. She asked for a quote and hung up.

Tom came out of the bedroom dressed in jeans and a polo shirt. The two women got up and walked over to him.

"I'm not going to get mauled again am I?" Tom asked.

Daria answered, "No. We just wanted to say we were sorry for embarrassing you. You know we wouldn't hurt you."

"I know," Tom replied.

"The let's just have a group hug before you tell us where you are taking us to dinner," Jane stated. The two women hugged Tom and each kissed him on opposite cheeks.

"Aw," Tom said. "Loved and fleeced at the same time. Who could want more than what you two have to take?"

"I know! Isn't it wonderful?" Jane quipped as she walked over and opened the door. Daria and Tom went out holding hands. Jane closed the door behind them. As they started down the hall, "By the way, that Gert thinks you are Daria's gay friend."

"Oh brother."

…..

Daria had to admit that she really preferred shopping in the thrift stores over the consignment shops. Since most of the thrift stores were "sheltered workshops" for people learning to cope with disabilities, they mostly left you alone. Most of the consignment shops had sales people seemingly wanting to sell you everything as an "antique in waiting," which pretty much meant something that was old but not old enough to be a valuable antique – though it was priced like an antique.

Still between the two types of stores they managed to fill Daria's needs list. She had dishes, flatware, a café style table with a couple of reasonably comfortable chairs. They found a good TV and a small cabinet to set it on. She even picked up some sheets. There was also a nice small secretary style desk and desk chair at one of the consignment shops that would not only fit in the apartment and be useful, but it looked good as well! Naturally, Daria found a pair of bookcases she liked. The one item that Daria bought new that really made the apartment was a combination sofa and murphy bed. The fact that the bed would rise up into a cabinet and leave a sofa was a real space saver for her apartment! In the process of searching all of the stores Jane even persuaded Daria to pick up a few décor items and pictures for the place – at least until she could get some Jane Lane originals.

Just after lunch Jane got a call back from the movers. They had no problem with picking up at multiple locations. The fact was that they charged by the hour and that included travel time between locations. All in all it would cost Daria about half of a week's pay or so to get all of the moving done, but then it would be finished and everything would be in her apartment. She agreed and it just so happened that they were free the next day. After everything was purchased Daria called the movers and told them where and what to pick up.

It was just before the afternoon rush that Daria and Jane arrived back at Tom's apartment. The two sat down and had a glass of wine.

"Well," Jane remarked. "You are now all set. You have enough, but not too much furniture. All of your colors coordinate. I think it will be a pleasant urban apartment to call home in New York City."

"Pleasant? I didn't know that word was in your vocabulary," Daria responded.

"Well, I can't think of a better word. It is not spacious, luxurious, or opulent! It is sort of the opposite. It is compact, functional, and comfortable. I think 'pleasant' is a decent word to describe it. If you want spacious, then you need to move in with Tom. I won't use luxurious or opulent for his place, because even he doesn't have that here. Still, this place is really nice and very comfortable."

"You know why I'm not moving in with Tom. He and I have been over this topic more than I can count."

"I know. You want to prove your independence. I get it. Just don't screw up your relationship with Tom. I have too much invested in it and so do you and he. You two are perfect for each other."

"We'll see," Daria said.

"OK," Jane replied. "Now let's see what is around here for dinner. You said yesterday that you were going to cook tonight. Do you keep things around or do we have to go to the grocery store?"

Before she could answer Jane, Daria's phone vibrated. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the display on the cover. There was a text message from Tom. She flipped open the phone and read the message. Tom was on his way home.

"OK," Daria stated. "I have cordon bleu in the freezer, asparagus in the fridge and rice pilaf in the cabinet. There is ice cream we can have for dessert. Maybe put some Irish Cream on it to make a sundae. And of course we have wine. If we get started now dinner will be on the table shortly after Tom walks in the door."


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Settled

**Chapter 5: Getting Settled**

Daria and Jane watched as the movers left and closed the door behind them. Turning around Daria surveyed her tiny apartment, which was now filled with furniture and other stuff. The one thing that was really intimidating was the murphy bed. It was in boxes with "some assembly required." Well, in fact all assembly was required if anyone was going to sleep on the thing. The pieces were big enough that she would definitely need Tom to figure this out and get the thing assembled.

Jane said, "Let's get started on arranging all of this stuff. We can do everything but the bed. Here, I got some cleaning wipes. We should also put a new bag in the vacuum cleaner. After all we wouldn't want to distribute someone else's dust mites throughout your apartment!"

Jane and Daria were moving furniture around when Jane's cell phone rang. Jane flipped her phone open and said, "Trent! What a surprise. What's up?"

Trent coughed. "I need you to come back to Boston, Janie," Trent intoned in his typically dead tone of voice. "We just got evicted and we need someplace to put all of our stuff. I thought maybe we could put it in your apartment. I don't want to just leave it in The Tank." The Tank was a mid-1980's van that still mostly ran, but 20 plus years on had some definite rust issues and not everything worked – like the door locks.

With a note of irritation in her voice Jane replied, "I don't know how Owen will feel about that, but since it is my apartment I will let you do it. But you are going to have to lift and carry all your stuff on your own. I am not breaking my back hauling it around. I will meet you there in six hours. Now, do you bums have a place to sleep or is my apartment about to look like a morgue with a bunch of dead bodies lying around?"

"Well, I guess I could get them to go to their girlfriends places. Except Max. I think his girlfriend still lives at home."

Jane sighed, "Knowing Max, his girlfriend is probably still in high school. Find someplace for him to go. I don't mind putting you up, but I am not running a hotel. Oh, and you are going to have to find someplace to practice. I am not going to get evicted because Mystic Spyral has my neighbors calling the landlord or the cops because of the noise."

"Then they don't appreciate great music," Trent retorted.

Jane shot back, "They just want to be able to hear themselves think and maybe even sleep. Now I have to figure out the train schedule and change my ticket to get home. I'll see you in six hours. Bye." Jane snapped her phone shut with a loud click.

Daria asked, "What was that all about?"

Jane told her the latest tale in the life of her brother Trent's erstwhile band, Mystic Spyral. "So, I have to leave early. I hope you don't mind."

"That's too bad," Daria said with a note of disappointment in her voice. "We better get going if we are going to get you on a train before rush hour."

Fortunately, Jane had brought her bag with her having expected to spend the night in Daria's apartment rather than Tom's. She picked it up and the two women headed out.

…

After seeing Jane off, Daria sat down on one of the seats in the Penn Station waiting room. She pulled out her phone. The display on the front showed that it was 3:22 pm. She flipped her phone open and started typing a text message to Tom. She wished she could afford one of those phones with a real keyboard. That would make this easier. Pressing phone buttons to get text was just plain cumbersome. She wrote, 'Jane left early. Come to my place after work. Bring dinner. Love.' Daria sent the message, put her phone in her pocket and left the station.

When Daria emerged from the subway station near her apartment she pulled out her phone. Sure enough there was a message from Tom. She flipped open the phone and pressed the buttons to read the message. He wrote, 'K c u at 6.' As someone with a degree in English, Daria truly disliked this emerging shorthand. Maybe he was doing this intentionally to tease her. Whatever. What really made her shudder was the thought that not only would this shorthand expand, but someday people might actually try and write like this! It did not make her want to 'laugh out loud.'

Back at her apartment Daria surveyed the mess. The murphy bed would need to be assembled. Tom didn't know what awaited him. She and Jane had successfully placed the café table and chairs, bookshelves, and desk. Over the next two hours Daria would work on putting things away and setting up the kitchen.

…..

Daria was cleaning the kitchen counters when she heard the door buzzer. She went over to the intercom, pressed her button and said, "Who is it?"

"It's Tom," Tom answered.

"What did you bring me?" Daria responded in her total deadpan.

"Love and chicken," Tom replied.

"Love will get you my affection, but the chicken will get you in the door." With that she pressed the buzzer and let Tom into the building. He quickly came up the elevator and she was waiting for him with the door open.

Tom kissed Daria and then surveyed the room. While things were looking pretty good, he saw the heap of boxes and the mattress still wrapped lying on the floor. He had a hunch there would be a considerable amount of labor this evening.

The two sat and ate at Daria's new table. She told him the story about Mystic Spyral, the eviction, and Jane's early departure. Leaning back Tom responded, "I can see why she left. It is not like she would give those guys a key to her apartment. They would lose it at a minimum and come and live with her and Owen at the other end."

"Yeah," Daria drew out the word. "Well, since she is not here to help me put together this murphy bed, then I guess you are elected."

"We'll do it together and hopefully not kill one another in the process," Tom responded. "Now that we have had some dinner we can get to work. How hard can this be? It is all there in a kit!"

…..

Tom looked at the clock. It was 1:16 am on Saturday morning. Exhaustion occupied every fiber of his being. He looked at the murphy bed. It was finished. Daria was just finishing putting the sheets on it. "Well, I probably ought to be getting back to my place."

Daria didn't say anything. She just finished making the bed. Then she turned and walked over to Tom. Placing her arms around his neck she said quietly, "Stay here tonight. It's a little chilly in here and I need you to keep me warm tonight. Besides, it is so late that I don't want someone mugging you on your way home."

"Really? I could always hail a taxi," Tom replied in a slightly sarcastic tone while leaning over to kiss Daria.

After their lips parted Daria whispered, "Yes. Really. Just because I need to prove to myself that I can be independent doesn't mean that I need you any less. Stay with me and love me."

Tom and Daria kissed deeply. Tom moved her a couple of steps and the two of them fell on the freshly made bed.

….

Daria looked at herself in the mirror as she brushed her auburn hair. She was excited and a bit nervous. Today was going to be a big day. She had enjoyed the weekend with Tom, but last night she had slept alone in her own apartment for the first time. This was New York. Who knew what adventures lay ahead for her? This was going to be her first day at work. Her first day as a staff writer for Sick, Sad, World.

Stepping back Daria took a final look at herself in the mirror. She had decided to wear the bohemian print dress with the brown suede jacket for her first day at work. As silly as it sounded, the outfit had brought her luck before. Now maybe it would guarantee the start of her career. College was truly over. Now it was time to move on.

Daria put her phone in her jacket along with her wallet and key. She walked out of the apartment locking the door behind her. Her next stop would be the subway and then on to the office.


	6. Postscript

Thank you to each and every one of my readers for following my stories about Daria through her senior year in college. These stories mark the start of my extension of the series' canon beyond "Is is College Yet?" (aka IICY). Daria has her whole life ahead of her and I hope you will read my other work - and things yet to come - which take her through a wide range of adventures. In writing my stories I strive both for realistic description of actual places, things, and events which affect Daria. As this new canon unfolds I hope you will enjoy it. A review is always appreciated!

 _Daria and all of the characters of the show are the property of MTV and are used without expressed permission. I post fan fiction and fan art which is created purely for the enjoyment of the author and those who choose to read or view my material. None of this is for sale and no income is to be derived from it_


End file.
